The Ancient Sisters
by winxluv101
Summary: 200 years later, Bella finally takes the offer to join the Volturi. There, she meets the calm leader Arona, the haughty sadist, Caira, and the quiet follower Mara; the daughters of the Ancient Brothers. Now, Bella must team up with the Sisters and reunite with the Cullens to protect the Volturi against the Romanians in a battle for domination over the Vampires once and for all.
1. Arona, Caira, and Mara

**Second Twilight fic! I had this idea by just thinking what it would be like on the inside of Volturi territory for Bella.**

**So, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own the sisters.**

* * *

_Bella's POV_

I walked through the doors to the Volturi castle, just like I did 200 years ago. Renesmee is now exploring the world; the Cullens, well, I don't know about the Cullens.

"Isabella, so wonderful to see you again," Aro greeted me with a sickeningly sweet smile.

I nodded to him, Marcus, and finally, Caius. He simply looked me up and down and nodded back, as if giving me a sign of approval.

"To what do we owe this visit?" Marcus asked as he looked at me strangely.

I tried gathering my thoughts; there was no way this is happening. They're still the same from 2 centuries ago, "Never mind, it's a waste of your time."

I almost turned and walked out when I heard Caius' voice, "You've already gotten our attention, why not fulfill what you came for?"

Turning back towards them, I could now feel all the guards' eyes on me, as well as the Ancients.

"I was simply wondering, but I was going to ask if the invitation to the Volturi was still open to me."

I looked Aro in the eyes carefully until a moment later, "Oh yes! Of course, it is, mia cara."

He walked over to me swiftly and took my hand, "I'm glad you finally decided to join us after so long." He beckoned Demetri - who brought a Volturi necklace - and Felix. Demetri placed the necklace around my neck and Felix looked at me with approval and nodded sharply.

Caius smirked and rolled his eyes as I heard the doors burst open. I turned around and saw three vampires; black eyes, tall, strong-looking, and angry. They all glared at me and then at the necklace. One growled low and menacingly at me and stalked towards me slowly. I backed away as Aro smiled and led me towards the throne.

"Watch." I looked at him as if he was crazy. Watch him do what!? Kill me! Aro sat back down as I stood in front of the thrones, "Don't move, Isabella."

The vampire was about to charge when I heard a voice, "_Yoo-hoo._" There was another voice.

It was a girl, around my age; leaning against a wall, smiling sadistically at the vampire, "Hi there."

The vampire smirked and turned to her fully, "Hello gorgeous." I cocked my head to the side. Is she seriously flirting with an assassin?

I admit, she _is_ beautiful; even more beautiful than Rosalie and Heidi combined. The girl medium-length, blonde hair that reached her neck, like Caius. She had black make-up surrounding both of her cold, silver eyes, along with pink lipstick. She wore black leather pants and a gray sleeveless shirt that revealed her back and her thin striped bra. On her neck were three necklaces: two with golden chains - one of them having a dark sapphire on the end while the other had a heart shaped locket - and her Volturi necklace.

"That hurts, you think she's the only one here," I turned and saw two other girls, standing side-by-side.

One of them had onyx hair that loose and went to her rib-cage along with dangerous black eyes. She had a light amount of black eye shadow around her eyes, and she wore a faded gray top - with a black undershirt - along with a pair of jeggings. Lastly, she had on a Volturi necklace.

"Does it matter?" the last one said, "We're the last thing they'll see before they die."

The last girl had black hair, like the other one, except it swept to one side of her neck and framed half of her pale face. Her hair went down to the bottom of her rib-cage and had a heart tattoo on her shoulder. She had black mascara with light amounts of dark gray eye shadow to compliment her clear silver eyes. She wore black shorts and a cream colored tank top that seemed see-through. Along with her ensemble, like the others, she wore a Volturi necklace.

The three intruding vampires scoffed and smirked, "Oh really? I'd like to see you-" she ran and tackled him to the ground before he could finish his sentence.

"Mara, I thought we would all go at the same time?" the blonde asked.

Mara shrugged, "He was annoying me." The vampire kicked her, causing her to fly back, but she latched onto the wall and hung upside down before colliding with it.

One of the vampires charged at the girl with black hair and the Ancients were simply watching as if they'd seen this millions of times.

The blonde girl disappeared and reappeared behind the vampire she was flirting with and he spun around to meet her eyes, "A slippery one, eh?"

He ran at her, but she flipped in the air and kicked him in the jaw, causing him to collapse in pain. She straddled him by the waist and carefully put both of her hands on his cheeks and jerked them to the right.

The body stopped struggling and she stood up, decapitated head in hands.

Mara bared her fangs as she jumped down from the wall and the blonde put her hand over a lit torch and caught the fire in her hand. She sprinkled it on the vampire's body, causing him to burn. She threw the severed head into it.

"Mara, Arona, hurry up before the fire goes out!" she yelled to the other two.

"One moment, Caira," Arona said as she struggled to pin a vampire. While she was doing that, Mara jumped onto her vampire's shoulders, gripping his head, and ripping it off.

She chucked the head into the fire as Arona managed to decapitate her vampire as well. The girls cleared the bodies into the fire and watched the bodies burn.

My eyes widened; that was _amazing_! As if on cue, Mara turned to me, "Missed one."

I blinked and they were all now in front of me, baring their fangs, "Wait," Caira said as she looked at my chest. I was beginning to get uncomfortable when she reached forward and pulled something, causing my neck to jerk.

I looked down and saw that she had yanked on the Volturi necklace. Arona laughed, "Good thing you saw that; I was about to tear her limb from limb."

I swallowed as Aro laughed as well, "Calma, young ones," he said in Italian.

"Padre, chi è lei?" Arona said. I know for a fact that Padre meant father...wait father!

"She is a new guard we recruited," Aro explained, "Isabella, this is my daughter, Arona."

Arona nodded to me as Caira let go of my necklace in distaste.

"Who are they?" I asked. I think I forgot I'm not very acquainted with them yet.

Arona looked at Mara, "This is Uncle Marcus' daughter, Mara," then she looked at Caira, "and Uncle Caius' daughter, Caira."

I turned towards Aro as he stood up, along with Caius and Marcus. Felix smirked and wrapped his arms around Caira and she smiled and leaned into his chest.

I looked at them oddly as Mara whispered to me, "Felix is her mate."

I nodded dumbly as Aro clapped his hands, "Enough with the introductions, girls. Jane!" he called to Jane who immediately walked in.

"Yes Master?"

Aro smiled down at her, "Take Isabella to her new room, if you may."

She nodded and walked out of the room. I watched her as Caira scoffed, "That's you cue to follow her."

I cringed and nodded as I hurried out of the room.

I don't think she likes me very much.

* * *

**I don't know if the beginning is the best, but please review and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon.**


	2. New Way of Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own the sisters.**

**Name pronunciation (if you don't know how)**

**Arona: uh-row-na  
Caira: ky-ruh  
Mara: mah-ruh**

* * *

_Bella's POV_

I woke up to the sound of a large door opening. I sat up and saw that it was my bedroom door and it was Demetri who had opened it, "Rise and shine."

I nodded as I stood up and stretched. Why is he being so nice to me? He took out some clothing for me from the closet and layed them on my bed.

"Hurry up or there won't be any left."

He left in a flash out the door. _What does he mean 'there won't be any left'? _My eyes widened in realization when he meant breakfast. There wouldn't be any left for me if I didn't hurry up. I flashed off my nightgown and into my clothes as fast as I could as I raced down the stairs.

Of course, everyone in the "royal family" and guard was already there, drinking from silver goblets and chatting the people closest to them. There was one open space in between Mara and Arona. That would probably be the best place for me to sit; Caira was on the other side of the table.

"Good morning, Bella," Arona said to me softly. "Did you have a pleasant rest?"

She pulled out the chair lightly and I sat down as a human brought me a cup of blood as well, "Yeah." I finally noticed that Arona had ankh earrings, strange.

I looked past her for a moment and made eye contact with Caira. She glared at me and went back to talking to Felix, "Does she hate me?"

Arona glanced at Caira and looked back at me, "Not exactly," Mara answered, "she's just not used to you yet. She doesn't adapt the quickest."

Nodding, I brought the cup close to my lips, but an aroma caught my senses. _Human blood_

I placed the cup on the table and Mara looked at me strangely as Aro stood up and tapped his goblet with a knife, "May I have everyone's attention?"

All of the chatter stopped and everyone's eyes were on him, "Much better. Now, we will be hosting a gala tomorrow evening in honor of the Lost Princess' return home. everyone must be prepared," he turned to me, "Jane will help you get situated, Isabella. Do not fret."

I suddenly noticed all of the vampires dismiss to do their regular activities.

"A gala," I heard Caira say to Caius, "Did you have something to do with this, Father?"

Caius only smirked knowingly and kissed her forehead, "Maybe."

Arona and Mara both took me by the arm and gave me my goblet again, "We don't allow vegetarians," Arona said softly.

I looked at her, unsure, and I noticed Caira staring at me out of the corner of my eyes. I put the cup to my lips and tilted it backwards, allowing the warm fluid to cascade down my throat.

Caira smirked and she and Caius went up the stairs and towards the South Wing. I looked at Arona when I finished the drink and she smiled, "Your eyes are already starting to darken."

My eyes widened slightly and I walked over to the closest mirror and looked to see my eyes had a golden red color. It was like the color of the hottest fires of the world.

They led me towards another room that looked like the library. The guards at the door opened the doors for them and we all walked in, "Father."

Marcus looked up at the sound of Mara's voice, "What is it, figlia mia?"

Mara looked over his shoulder to look at the book he was holding, "What are you doing here?"

He smiled softly, "Can I not read in my free time, Mara?"

"Of course not, Padre, we just do not wish to disturb you."

He shook his head, "You can never bother me, my dear, carry on." He looked at me, "Showing Isabella around the castle?"

"Of course, Zio," Arona said, "We want her to be as comfortable as possible."

He nodded and waved his hand, giving Arona and Mara the opportunity to pull my arm to one of the couches and a couple books, "This is where the calm people come to relax," Mara said as she opened a bookmarked book.

"Calm people?" I asked. They're all calm to me. Well, except for Felix...and Alec...and Caius...and Cai_ra_.

"The others go to the vent room where they get to break as many items as they want," Arona explained as she opened one as well. "Some go to both."

I nodded as they went quiet and were enveloped into their world of words. It was a little eerie without someone making some kind of noise.

Apparently Arona could sense it, "Are you alright, Isabella?"

I looked up at her, "Uh, yeah."

She smiled, "You require patience in the Volturi. It takes time to adapt to quiet nature."

Mara nodded, "Try finding a book you know. We have plenty."

I nodded when a book with familiar colors caught my eye. Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte was sitting on the table. I picked it up and flipped to the page I remember being bookmarked on a couple centuries ago. I'm surprised I remembered it.

I read through it, captivated in the scenes and how they whisked me away, that I didn't even notice a servant come in and summon the girls.

"Your Highness's, Lady Caira wanted me to tell you two that she has gone on a mission and will return very soon."

Arona nodded expressionlessly, "Dismissed."

The servant nodded and left in a flurry, "Now I see the resemblance," I said as I laughed lightly. She did as well and nodded.

"Sometimes, when I am in a calm state, the most minor of things can change my mood like that," she snapped her fingers for emphasis.

"Oh," I remember Aro like that when I had first met him and he tried to have Felix kill me.

I laughed at the memory.

"I suppose there has been enough time wasted on relaxation, girls," another voice said smoothly.

We all looked up to see Caius, arms crossed, stern yet loving eyes as he looked down at the girls, "You still have duties to attend. Once they are covered, _then_ you may choose to spend your time in any way that you want. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," they said in unison as they bookmarked their books and followed him out the door. I decided to go around the castle, to get used to my surrounding while the girls attended to their "duties".

I went out of the library and down the long hall to the door, which led me to a peaceful looking garden. There was a large fountain, like a swimming pool. It was completely empty though, just open water.

I looked at the nearest time teller and saw that I had been reading for 3 hours, it was now 4:00. I'll just stay here a little longer and look at the flowers and pond filled with water.

* * *

I opened my eyes and realized that I had fallen asleep on one of the benches. I looked at the outdoor clock to see that it was now _6._

I rushed back inside to see everyone still responding normally, even before I had went outside. I saw Alec with his arm around Mara's waistline as if she as going to fly away if he didn't. Now that I look at them, they actually make a good couple, and I don't doubt they're mated.

I also noticed Arona reading a large book, with it in one hand, and her other hand was turning the pages.

"Arona," I said once I had gotten over to her. She looked up at me and did a half-smile.

"Hello Isabella, did you have a nice nap?" I laughed.

"Yeah, it's pretty peaceful in the garden."

She closed the book and stood up to face me. She was actually 5'7, a little bit taller than me, but not much; with heels, she was about 5'9 though.

"Very," she said in approval, "that's actually where Demetri proposed to me."

My eyes widened, "D-Demetri?"

She looked at me and chuckled, "Yes, D-Demetri," she mocked my stutter, "he's actually very sweet once you get to know him."

"So let me get this straight," I said putting my hands up, "You and Demetri are mates, Caira and Felix are mates, and Mara and...Alec are mates?"

She smirked, "I'm surprised you figured that out on your first day; I'm impressed."

I shrugged, "It's my new life, I better start getting used to it."

Arona nodded in understanding, "Be prepared though."

"For what?"

Her face grew grim, "Not everything is going to be okay 24/7."

I sighed, slightly sadly, "I know."

"And," her face brightened, "Don't forget to prepare for the gala."

* * *

**end of second chap, plz review!**


End file.
